


change in plans

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anniversary, Bad Weather, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Date Night, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Round 10 - Weather, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: When bad weather strikes, Sam is not happy about having to change his plans for the evening but maybe if he rolls with it, things will turn out even better...





	change in plans

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for the SPN Rare Ship Creation Challenge. The theme was weather and the prompt given to me and my partner was "blizzard"  
> Now I'm off to finish my DCJ prompt...

Weathermen were lying bastards.

Sam looked out the window for what was probably the millionth time that night; he glared at the fat snowflakes that were falling in thick sheets outside, hoping deep down that the force of his angry gaze might make them go away.

It didn’t work.

Earlier this week he had obsessed over the weather, watching multiple TV stations and monitoring the internet; it was all part of his preparations for his meticulously planned out itinerary. He supposed he should just be happy they weren’t in the blizzard watch area like Dean and Cas were; his brother and his brother’s husband were probably going to spend the night without power so deep down he knew that he and Eileen were pretty lucky but that fact didn’t stop him from being disappointed. Tonight was _supposed_ to be an extremely special night but now…

“Fuck you, channel 22,” he grumbled as he gave the rapidly falling snow one more glare before closing the curtain. When he turned around, he could see Eileen in the kitchen as she started making a last minute supper and Sam sighed in defeat.

They were supposed to be going out tonight.

Tonight was their first anniversary as a couple. One year ago today, Sam had made a colossal ass of himself by attempting to casually flirt with a woman he’d noticed at his favorite coffee place; it took him numerous attempts over several days, more than he’d like to admit, for him to realize the reason she never responded to his attempts to initiate conversation was because she was deaf. In all honesty he would have probably never actually gotten to know Eileen if it weren’t for the fact she happened to look up from her book one day and notice he was attempting to talk to her. 

He’d never forget the way she smiled when she handed him a slip of paper before she left.

_“You should text me sometime,” she’d said, sliding the paper across his table before pausing and smiling at him. “I guess you could call too but I won’t answer.”_

Sam had known then and there that he would be texting her and that he’d better learn some sign language.

It had taken a bit of time and a lot of fumbling on Sam’s part but eventually he’d been able to ask Eileen out on a proper date and the rest was history.

Dean had been a bit worried about how fast their relationship progressed, what with Sam asking Eileen to move in with him after only three months, but even his overprotective big brother had admitted that Eileen was a keeper. In fact, he and Cas had joked that if Eileen and Sam ever broke up, they’d gladly trade Sam for her.

In all honesty Sam didn’t blame them, Eileen was amazing. She was an archivist at the local museum, a job that Sam found endlessly fascinating even though she claimed it was just as boring as any other job, and sometimes she tagged along on museum tours to help if they need someone who could sign. It wasn’t really translation work, though she could if she had to since Eileen could read lips, but more like she gave her own version of the tour. 

Once Sam had a passing knowledge of ASL he’d insisted on going along; he’d had to go a few times to catch the whole tour since he may have been a bit distracted by the pretty tour guide but once he was able to pay attention and not daydream, he decided he liked Eileen’s version better.

But then he may be slightly biased.

Dishes rattling in the kitchen brought him back to reality and he shook his head before heading into the kitchen to help.

He grabbed the silverware and glasses that Eileen had placed on the counter and followed her to the table.

She smiled as she caught sight of him. “I wondered when you’d stop staring and come help,” she said, her hands moving to sign along. 

It was a habit she’d kept up since they first got together, signing along as she talked in order to help Sam learn. Since ASL grammar is very different from English, it wasn’t exact translation but more of a short hand they’d developed. Now that Sam was pretty fluent, he’d told her she didn’t have to but it had become such a habit that they both did it anyway.

“Well can you blame me,” he responded with a grin, placing the silverware and cups on the table to free his hands. His hands tracing the invisible curves of the word ‘sexy’ as he waggled his eyebrows. “How can I not get distracted with such a gorgeous view?”

Eileen shook her head but she was beaming as she walked over; Sam bent down to steal a kiss just because he could and for a few moments he forgot that he was angry at the news for getting the weather wrong. 

When they finally broke apart, Sam kissed her on the forehead and sighed; he pulled back and looked at her glumly. “I’m sorry that we can’t go out tonight,” he said, hands moving. “I really did have something nice planned for our anniversary.” 

She took his hand and pulled him over to the table, encouraging him to sit down with a hand on his shoulder before pausing. “It’s okay, Sam,” she said, smiling softly. “I don’t need a fancy dinner to celebrate. This is perfect.” Eileen grinned and handed him his plate. “Now let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Knowing better than to argue, Sam took the plate with a smile and started filling it.

 

After supper Eileen voted for laying on the couch and lazily watching TV, a plan that Sam highly endorsed after all the food he’d eaten; it came with the added bonus of making fun of the mistakes in the closed captions, one of their favorite past times. Sam was on one end of the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table while Eileen spread out on the couch as she leaned against his chest, a blanket thrown over the two of them. They made it through two episodes of The Office before Sam noticed a hand slipping under his t-shirt.

The hand skimmed along his lower belly before the fingertips insinuated themselves under the waistband of his sweats; looking down at Eileen’s overly innocent expression, he arched an eyebrow. Eileen returned this unspoken question with a smirk at the same moment she shoved her hand completely down the front of his pants. Her grin grew as Sam’s hips jolted up and his mouth opened with a soft gasp.

Sam reached back blindly and turned off the lamp, bathing the room in the low light of the TV while Eileen threw the blanket off of them. Pulling her into his lap, Sam kissed her while Eileen busied herself with relieving him of his shirt. These weren’t the soft playful kisses from earlier in the evening; these were hungry, the kind that inevitably lead to more. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her head, pausing for a moment before carefully pulling out the band holding her dark hair back and breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo when her hair fell free.

The movements of their mouths became rougher, more demanding, until they were plastered together. A burning need to feel skin had Sam untangling a hand from Eileen’s hair and fumbling his way under her t-shirt. He groaned lightly as he came into contact with soft hot skin, a groan that deepened as he realized his girlfriend wasn’t wearing a bra. He thumbed over a peaked nipple causing Eileen to gasp, breaking the kiss.

Eileen quickly lost her shirt too now that Sam knew what was, or rather what wasn’t, underneath; his mouth immediately homing in on one breast while he palmed the other. He grinned at the sound of a sharp inhale. The fingers in his hair tightened and held his head tight against her chest as if Sam were planning on going anywhere else; he was perfectly content in worshipping the soft swell of Eileen’s breasts for the moment.

As he began nibbling and sucking on her nipples, Eileen’s hips started grinding in his lap and he gasped softly as this brought his attention back to the growing heat in his groin. Suddenly Eileen gripped one of his hands and pressed it between her legs; she rolled her hips against it. Sam didn’t need her to sign or say what she wanted. 

Sweatpants and underwear were quickly stripped and a condom was pulled out of the secret stash they kept in the coffee table drawer. Sam had Eileen lay back on the couch, one leg hanging off the side while he moved so he could drape the other over his shoulder and his face hovering between her thighs. Eileen was looking down at him, her dark eyes shining with anticipation; he gave her a heated smirk before lowering his mouth to her and getting to work.

The quiet gasps and soft moans he pulled out of Eileen were music to his ears. 

It had taken a little while for Sam to adjust to not hearing dirty things being gasped out and moaned during sex since Eileen didn’t really talk during but he’d quickly noticed that he didn’t mind at all. Eileen didn’t have to say anything; the hitches in her breathing, the way her hand tightened in his hair or gripped his shoulder as well as a million other little nuances of her body showed that he was doing exactly what she wanted. 

When Eileen’s thighs started tightening around his ears, Sam knew she was balancing on that razor’s edge so he redoubled his efforts; his tongue swirled circles around her clit while he curled two fingers inside her, pulsing his fingers against that spot that made her shudder. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and tighter, each sharp yank sending a flare of heat to his hardened cock where it rubbed against the couch. Suddenly Eileen pressed on the back of his head, forcing him in closer as she gasped and came; her hips bucking up against his face before she fell back, limbs collapsing loosely against the couch.

Sam pulled back and reached for the condom; seeing Eileen all blissed out and pliant had need pulsing almost violently through him. Despite her orgasm, he could feel Eileen gazing at him greedily as he slid the condom on his leaking dick; he could help stroking himself at the sight of the Eileen laid out, legs spread, face and chest flushed. 

All for him.

Eileen hooked an ankle around his waist and pulled him in insistently; Sam followed, pressing his mouth back against hers and kissing her deeply while he positioned himself at her entrance. They both gasped as he slid inside. He took a minute; his forehead pressed to Eileen’s shoulder as he tried not to ruin the moment by rutting into her like an animal even though the throbbing heat in his lower belly demanded it but soon he just couldn’t stop the forward motion of his hips. His hips rolled into hers with a sensuous rhythm that had Eileen grabbing at his arm and shoulder, her hands and fingers tightening and relaxing in time with his firm but steady thrusts. 

Through the pleasured haze in his mind that screamed ‘more, more, _more_ ’, Sam could feel the telltale panting against his skin that told him Eileen was close again. He pulled back, fighting back his own pleasure, to see her eyes clenched shut against the onslaught of sensations he was giving her and the sight almost sent him careening over the edge. Bracing his weight on one hand, Sam reached to cup her cheek, brushing the flushed skin with his thumb; Eileen’s eyes shot open and she looked at him with lust darkened eyes that sent a monstrous wave of heat through him, causing his thrusts to become more forceful, more desperate. Eileen let out a soft moan and pulled him down so she could kiss him long and deep, her fingers tangled in his sweaty hair.

This kiss broke only when Eileen suddenly pulled back, her mouth open wide as she gave a small cry, her body convulsing around Sam’s cock. Sam continued to slam into her, milking her orgasm for all it was worth as the fiery heat in his groin built and built until his whole body was tense with that urgent need. Eileen, her face soft and relaxed, smiled up at him blissfully as she cupped his cheek with her hand. It was an image so powerful that it didn’t just push him over the edge, it wound up and threw him over like a ball; the dam broke and he came with a shout of her name, his cock throbbing forcefully inside her so hard he swore he forgot to breath for a moment.

Panting and with shaking arms, Sam leaned down to kiss her languidly as they both enjoyed the tingling afterglow but soon he needed to move otherwise he risked collapsing and crushing her. Eileen went to move but he motioned for her to stay; he got up and padded naked to the bathroom to throw away the condom and grab a washcloth, making a stop in the bedroom along the way.

He cleaned Eileen up almost reverently, placing small kisses over the sweat damp skin of her belly, her breasts, all the way up until he was covering her mouth with his; the whole time his nerves buzzed restlessly over his decision. If his hands weren’t occupied with the washcloth, he was sure they’d be shaking. He internally berated himself; he’d already been planning this for weeks, so the circumstances were slightly different than he’d pictured, that didn’t really matter did it?

Eileen seemed to sense there was something on his mind, her hands moved sluggishly as she spoke, sitting up right so she could look him in the eye. “Sam? Are you alright?” 

Gulping down his nerves, Sam reached for the small velvet box he had hidden in the blanket he’d brought from the bedroom. He took a calming breath, it was now or never.

God, he hoped he didn’t mess up.

His hands were trembling slightly but he managed to make the right motions as he signed carefully, “Eileen, I’ve known for a long time that I don’t want to ever be without you. Everyone has told me that I would be the luckiest bastard in the world if I got to spend the rest of my life with you and they are completely right so...Eileen Leahy, will you marry me?”

He reached down and held up the box, opening it to reveal the ring he’d been planning on proposing with after the dinner he’d had planned for them before the snow had gotten in the way. 

Eileen’s eyes, which had been taking on a light of dawning realization ever since he’d started signing, widened with surprise. There was a horribly long beat where she neither spoke nor moved her hands to sign where Sam thought that he’d ruined everything but the gut wrenching terror he’d felt in that second paled ridiculously in comparison to how ecstatic he felt when Eileen began to smile.

“Yes,” she said as she signed and nodded frantically, her eyes shining. Sam noticed her hands were shaking too. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Sam!”

She leapt into his arms, kissing him for all she was worth while Sam did the same. 

Later, after they spent hours talking about the wedding and fantasizing about their future life together not to mention having some celebratory sex, Sam held a slumbering Eileen to him as she sprawled out on his chest, fast asleep. The faint light coming through the bedroom window glinted off the ring on Eileen’s hand and he smiled as he looked out at the snow that was still falling heavily outside. It looked like maybe they’d moved into the blizzard area too but Sam didn’t mind; having a reason to stay cooped up with his fiance wasn’t a bad thing at all. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms firmly around Eileen before allowing himself to drift off.

Maybe weather men weren’t such bastards after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually didn't plan for this to be a proposal fic (it was just supposed to be Sam being disappointed that his well planned out date being ruined by the weather) but when I was writing Sam reminiscing about meeting Eileen I had a sudden thought of 'holy crap, he was planning on proposing tonight!". So yeah...have some proposal fluff with a side of smut :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. If you ever feel like fangirling with me over this ship, come visit me on tumblr (blue-reveries) and we can love on this ship and curse writers together. :)


End file.
